


Car Washing

by Sharlyn_Night



Series: The Genius And The Gangster [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Smut, tattooed! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlyn_Night/pseuds/Sharlyn_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hated the way his life was going. His parents were too passive to his taste, and he wanted them to react! While he wanted his sister to stop reacting.</p>
<p>But then there was Levi. Levi who had come back from college 6 months ago, and who spikes Eren's hormones. And this same Levi asks Eren to help him with car wash. But seriously, who believes they are only going to wash a car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Washing

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone!  
> This is my 2nd work, and my first try at smut :) I hope it is not too terrible.
> 
> I want to thank MegsKyu to always put up with my crap and my strange overly excited attitude :p
> 
> Please enjoy reading Car Washing
> 
> Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.

Eren hated it. He hated those college entrance exams that left him cooped up in his room all day to study. He hated the fact his parents sometimes looked at him with those eyes that pitied him and accepted he could get out for some time. He hated that his half sister had already passed her exams and was now in college but had not accepted an offer abroad to be able to baby him. He hated that his parents were so comprehensive, that his family was so understanding. He wanted them to react!

That was one of the many reasons why he always fluked his tests even if he knew all the correct answers. That was why he feigned he was not listening or dozing off in class when he had in fact memorised everything from sound or had already read all the books in the program. Yes. Eren Jaeger was a problematic and controversial boy. He wanted attention from his parents but loathed the one he received from his older sister. He could have considered it balanced but oh no. The teenager was in a difficult phase. However the reasons for his attempted failures went far more than wanting his family to react, or not in the case of his overbearing sister. He wanted a particular man's attention

A man that had re-entered his life exactly six months ago.

Levi Magnolia had been his neighbour for as long as he could remember. He was four years older and a genius. Yes. Genius incarnate with the brute force of a Greek god. Even 3 year old Eren would have acknowledged that. But there was something. Each time Eren would fail something, even a mark, Levi would scold him and tell him he was an idiot.

Levi was true to his feelings, and despite everything his parents had done, the short boy had remained unrelenting in his curses and quite abusing language. Eren's admiration for the older boy never wavered though. Levi was brutally honest. Hell, Levi was atrociously honest with everyone, even his parents (but that is another story which warranted the boy to have his mother in tears) but at least he was true to his feelings, even if that hurt.

Eren didn't want people to baby him. He needed people to tell him that doing it wrong was absolutely not possible and that he had to fight with all his might for success. And Levi did it for him.

During the 4 years Levi went away for college, things hadn't changed. Eren had passed a little better, around 70% each year, and then, for his last year of middle school exams he got a vertiginous 99%. The high school looked for case of cheating but found none so the school made him pass a complementary test that was harder for him to be able to enter the school.

Eren kinda lost himself in the problems that were harder (two years ahead of his year mind you) and pulverised the previous highest score of 89% with a dazzling score of 96%.

The Jager boy was branded a genius and his parents were then convinced their son was just making a temporary crisis (which was the case). But Levi's coming back from Sina Uni, and God only knows where that college is found in Japan, accentuated the problem. Eren's marks fell like a fucking boulder down a mountain. It descended so much that Carla Jaeger had a near heart failure when she saw the results.

Of course, dear Carla didn't fail to inform Levi, successful lawyer, of her son's 'achievements', by also inviting the man to dinner. And the earful Eren received that night from Levi nearly had the brunette sprouting a fucking tent in his trousers. Call him masochistic all you want, but he wanted the short man's attention since he became 14, a short while before Levi went away.

Closing his textbook, Eren shuffled to his laptop and clicked open all social sites he could think of, and he checked his mail. His Standford Binet results had arrived as well as a mail from Levi.

From: Levi  
Re: Your Priorities

Eren! Not only God but even Satan knows that you should be studying right now instead of slacking off! If you give your sweet mother another fit like the last one I swear Mikasa will not be the only one to kick your ass!

Deciding to tease him a little, and feeling high that Levi would take time off his busy schedule to mail him (when he lived just beside his house and they could see each other through their bedroom window), Eren replied.

To: Levi  
Re: I do know my priorities 

I don't care as long as you get anywhere near my ass willingly. :P

 

The brown haired boy sent it. 2 hours later he still had no answer and he wondered if he had maybe gone too far.

A whistle was heard by his window and he saw Levi standing beside his car. It was a black porsche and more than once Eren, the horny and overly hormonal teenager that he was, had thought of being taken in the backseat. Levi waved him over and said,  
"Wanna help with car washing?"

Faster than the speed that should be safe to get down two flights of stairs, Eren was out the door and onto Levi's immaculate garden. The raven had already started and had removed his t-shirt. The sight that met Eren's eyes made all the air go out if his lungs at once.

Fuck! How could such a short man be so... greatly built! And that was only his back that had so gorgeously defined muscles. And there were wings. Two wings that were overlapping. One shaded darker, the other being crystal white. Oh god how much Eren desired tracing those curves with his tongue. He could picture those mountains of muscles effortlessly take him and his little virgin ass. 

Oops. Eren got a vision that was starting to make his pants quite uncomfortable. Gaining a bit of lucidity, Eren realised something. They were in Japan, and in the yard. Fuck!

If someone saw Levi, they would think he was the member of a gang or something because of the tattoo, and for a lawyer, that is not really great. Eren hissed at Levi and tiptoed to him, the act being ridiculous but attracting the man's attention as planned. 

"If they see you, Levi, with that bigass tattoo in your back, you are going to be arrested or something."

Levi smirked at the boy then, and pointed to his torso. On his left pectoral were two dragons entwined together. One was metallic blue and the other shining silver. Hell. That was the sign of The Dragons, the most powerful yakuza group of Tokyo. Even if the neighbours wanted to report Levi, nothing would ensure as even the police feared that group, and some people would get to hospital because of fractured bones.

Then Eren added two and two. Levi was a lawyer, and the Dragons had just recruited a new member that got them around all sorts of cases with loopholes in the law... God... his neighbour was the new explosive lawyer of the Dragons.

"You're the new lawyer of those yakuzas?" Eren asked, though he was already sure of it.

"Yes Bright Eyes. Now get your ass in gear, I want my car to be squeaky clean," Levi answered. 

Then the man went to the side to pick a sponge for Eren, and with his materials, the boy got to work. There was a hic though. Take Levi with whom he did not hold a real conversation for years; add the same Levi on whom Eren is crushing terribly like a school girl with her first love; add yet again the same Levi with the body of a fucking adonis who has no trouble being shirtless and showing off his gorgeous inkings; to ice the cake, add the raging hormones of a teenager, and you get Eren who is devouring Levi with his eyes.

He made out all the little details of the tattoes. The wings seemed oddly familiar, and brought a shiver up and down his spine. The feathers were beautifully crafted. And the emblem was in fact so marvellous that Eren was sure it held a particular meaning for the raven haired man. Then, there was those two draggons. It was smaller than the wings, but they were more powerful. The artist had played with Levi's muscled body in such a way that the dragons seemed to have a body of their own, and the effect was that if they were out and roaring, the chocolate haired boy wouldn't have been surprised. 

The boy was so engrossed in staring he didn't even notice Levi staring straight back at him.

"Oi kid! You're burning a fucking hole in my back," Levi growled, snapping Eren out of his daze.

"You're just so beautiful," Eren muttered before his eyes went wide in realisation and his hands clasped loudly on his mouth.

Levi was surprised too, but a smile quickly crept its way to his lips.

"Are you interested in me, brat?"

Eren felt his throat constrict uncomfortably. Seeing no answer coming out of the boy, the raven approached. When he was one foot away from Eren, the latter finally found enough force to blurt out, "yes!" before his legs gave out and Levi caught him in his strong arms.

If Eren thought he was uncomfortable before, now he was a fucking sardine in a tin. All his muscles were on fire and seemed to have inflated till his heart was crammed and made breathing impossible. Shit! Levi took the green eyed boy bridal style into the house and gently laid him down on the couch of the living room. 

Levi getting out of his zone again, Eren could finally breathe.

"Mon Dieu! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Me refait pas un coup pareil, gamin, ta pigé?" Levi said and fuck if Eren hadn't gotten a boner from the way Levi spoke french. (My God! I thought I had lost you there. Don't do that again, brat, got it?)

The man noticed the bulge in the boy's pants and groaned. Oh God, where was this going?

"Eren. Are you fucking sprouting a boner right now?"

The brown haired boy gulped loudly and nodded once. That was enough for Levi. He had wanted Eren as soon as the boy started maturing when he was 13. He had such a glistening tan skin and bright eyes, he was one of those mythologic Greek gods incarnate. That was why Levi went away as soon as he could. But then when he came back that winter to see his parents after 4 years, Eren had changed so much. And he had those eyes that promised so much. So much of what? Levi didn't know. But he had to admit those eyes drew him to the boy and that did it for him. The last semester finally over, Levi had announced he was getting back home. The unsaid part was to seduce Eren.

That was why he always accepted Carla's invites to dinner, why he took time to mail the boy. The car wash was just an excuse to see if Eren had been serious with the mail. But that. Seeing Eren get hard just because of his presence and voice was too much. He needed to fuck the kid to oblivion, now!

Levi dashed to his room without a single glance to Eren. He opened his drawer and immediately found what he was looking for. When he was back to the living room, Eren was on his feet, already dragging his body out the door.

Levi shot him an incredulous look and Eren shrugged, "I understand you are disgusted so I'll just go away and not appear in front of you again."

Levi grabbed Eren's arm with more force than necessary and held him in place. Fuck he had messed up. But he was the epitome of failure with words, so he did the only thing that he was talented at. He put his hand behind Eren's neck and nudged his head forward with his fingers to meet his lips in a kiss. A very hungry kiss. 

Levi let everything he could drip out. His feelings, how needy he felt for the tan boy, how much he desired those lips on his. Oh and how soft those lips were indeed. They parted and Levi did not miss the opportunity to get his tongue in and map the boy's hot little cavern completely. 

Eren pushed Levi away, not used to such forcefulness, and the need to breath overpowering. 

"I guess you like me then?" Eren asked although he already knew the answer.

 

"Bon sang oui!" Levi let out, and taking Eren's hand to lead him to the bed. (Fuck yes!)

Thinking back, it had to be the boy's first time, and losing his virginity on a couch wasn't the best way to have a good memory of sex. 

"Dis moi ce que tu veux, Eren," Levi spoke in that sensual voice of his, and that went straight to the boy's groin. (Tell me what you want, Eren)

"I...I want to suck you off,"  
Eren managed to get out in a breathless words that set Levi's skin on fire.

"Please yourself," the man groaned out, sitting himself on the bed while Eren remained up.

Not needing to be told twice, the boy got to work. He unfastened the zipper to Levi's pants and made quick work of getting rid of the raven's boxers and pants in one swift motion and throwing the offensive materials to some corner of the room, his eyes never leaving his target. 

He took the hardening length in his right hand, with the head pointing directly at his parted lips. Eren licked them and swallowed loudly before putting the head in his mouth. He could taste the precum leaking out, and gently licked the tip at the slit. Levi hissed. Eren continued his way down, trying to take more and more in but paying attention not to graze Levi too much with his teeth. He tried sucking at some point and at times, he would also let his tongue trace the veins that were now glistening in full sight.

Feeling his gag reflex quiet down, Eren took Levi's whole length in a go, making the raven moan in surprise, and the sound had an immediate effect on Eren's dick. Levi seemed to abandon all self restraint then and roughly face fucked Eren. The green eyed boy mewled. It was uncomfortable, but oddly pleasurable.

The heat in his abdomen growing far too fast, Levi pulled out of Eren's mouth. And shit! He put up the puppy dog eyes on him as soon as he did. Did the boy enjoy giving that formidable blowjob? Because he was a real pro there.

"We're getting serious now, kid," Levi said in a low voice laced with danger and steamy promises.

He harshly removed Eren's t-shirt and unbuckled the boy's pants at a blinding speed. Both males were naked in record time, steely blue and teal green staring at each other intensely. 

Levi attacked Eren's lips once over. They were just so soft and pink and fuck! They were kissable and needed all his attention and only his. Eren pulled back but only to come at Levi's jawline and mark it as his. They could be two to play at this.

Levi played with Eren's left nipple and a moan escaped the boy's lips. Got a sensitive spot! Levi pinched and pressed and nibbled till Eren couldn't form coherent words anymore. The man trailed down, letting his tongue dance on Eren's forming muscles. The boy didn't like the activities at school, but he obviously worked out, the skin looking so healthy and easy to mark. Levi made his way back up, till he was at the tan boy's collarbones and sucked roughly. He planted several hickeys on the boy's neck before whispering, "Do you like that kid?"

Eren only mustered a, "my turn," before he was on top of Levi, sucking and biting harshly at the pale man's skin, again and again.

His tongue trailed the dragons bodies, from the tail to the head, and shit. That was just fucking sexy, and Levi devoured the sight, but not before gripping Eren's lower cheeks and nudging them together.

A shudder wrecked the brunette's body, and he urged Levi to continue while he left a trail of teeth marks along the length of the man's torso. The ravenette rutted their lengths together, earning a carnal whimper from the younger man.

Deciding his hands hadn't done enough action, the raven popped open the lube bottle and spurted a generous amount in his hand, which was a complicated motion with Eren on top of him, determined to leave red and purple marks all over the man's body. 

Having warmed the lube up, the raven circled the boy's tight ring of muscles for a while before thrusting it in. Pain shot through Eren, and the raven stilled his finger to let the brunette adjust. When the pain subsided, Levi moved the digit in a circular motion. Seeing the frown between Eren's brows disappear into one of contentment, he inserted a second finger and stilled once again till the brunette gave his okay.

This went on till Levi had three digits in the boy's little hole, all thrusting in rhythm, and then! God fucking heavens! He hit that little bundle of nerves that had Eren shooting out a deliciously lewd moan that made all his nerves light up into live wires. Taking note of the angle, Levi thrust in again and again, hitting the brunette's prostate every time till said boy became a moaning mess. But oh god was he fucking sexy right now.

As soon as the raven's fingers left his ass, Eren gave an involuntary whimper coupled with the puppy dog pout but he was met with Levi's stern gaze.

"You know, if you want to back away, you should get your ass out of my bed now," he said, his voice dripping with seriousness, and Eren knew then that it was not easy for the older man to control himself.

"I want you Levi. I really do," Eren whispered out. But it was enough for Levi. He ripped the condom package with his teeth while the other hand popped the lube bottle open once again. He put the condom on in one go and propped a large amount of lube on his dick.

Eren leaned down on the bed, spreading his legs open wide, a clear invitation that had Levi's blood pulse in a beastly manner. If Levi had any doubts, there were washed away with the way Eren was looking at him. His teal eyes were bordering golden, and they were burning with a light he had never known them to. Desire and need and trust and something else he couldn't put his finger on. But there was no trace of fear, and that did it for him.

Putting his hands on either side of Eren's hips, the raven positioned himself in between the boy's legs and teased the boy's entrance with the tip of his cock. The boy whimpered under him.

"Tu dois me supplier Eren," he said in that sensual voice of his. The voice that spoke french in such a manner that it always managed to make Eren's skin tingle with anticipation. However, the boy would have none of that crap today. He wanted Levi now, and he would definitely have him. (You must beg for it Eren)

He wound his legs tightly around the man's waist by crossing his ankles behind the muscled back and thrust his hips upwards, shoving Levi's cock into himself, taking him all the way down to the hilt. The man gasped in surprise, the heat that had coiled its way in his abdomen threatening to be let out. His breath came out in ragged pants, his eyes glazed with lust. 

"I need you Levi," Eren muttered in a shaken voice.

"Don't complain if you can't walk for a week kid. You asked for it," Levi said before bracing himself and plunging repeatedly into Eren, again and again till he found it again. That little sweet spot that had Eren so vocal and begging.

"More Levi! Give it harder! Please!" The boy pleaded. 

His insistent begging did wonders on Levi. Oh God. That creature would be the end of him. He angled his thrust and plunged fast, unrelenting and rough.

The brunette cried at the top of his lungs till his throat felt hoarse and the pleasure made him see stars. Was sex with Levi always this amazing? The boy didn't have more time to ponder on the thought as he felt his climax draw near.

"Levi... Go.. Gonna cum," the brunette managed to let out in a ragged voice, and closed his eyes.

"Eren, regardes moi," the man said and Eren looked up to observe Levi's flushed face, his eyes lit with pleasure and satisfaction and something else. (Eren, look at me)

He increased his pace and started pumping Eren's neglected cock in time with his thrusts. The green eyed boy came and white hot pleasure blinded him. The raven soon followed, feeling Eren's walls tightening around his member, and a distorted version of Eren's name spilling from his lips.

"Mon Dieu! C'était incroyable, Eren," Levi said, laying down next to the brunette. (My God! This was incredible, Eren)

Eren could feel heat pool in a particular area a bit too fast and knew Levi would treat him of a brat, but. Anyway, it couldn't be worse than if Levi would suddenly feel something... hard poking him.

"Levi..."

"Oui?" (Yes)

"Stop speaking french because..." and Eren looked down.

Levi followed the boy's eyes and, "Shit you horny little brat!"

 

Indeed south was Eren's very hardening erection.

"You sprout a boner each time I fucking speak french?" Levi spoke up, disbelief lighting up his eyes.

"B... but your voice is so smooth and.. and sensual and you look so fucking sexy when you... you say my name..." the boy trailed off, flustered and unsure of Levi's reaction.

In answer to that, the man laughed and it was the most gorgeous sound Eren had ever heard. 

"Si c'est sa, je parlerai français tous les jours," Levi said before attacking Eren again, to the brunette's utmost pleasure. (if it's like this, I'll speak french everyday)

 

*2 great rounds later*

"Not bad for a virgin," Levi said.

"Well, not bad for an old man either," the boy retorted. 

"So, you gonna talk about your damn inferiority complex?"

"What do you mean?" clear indicredulousness in his voice.

"Maybe something along the lines of the IQ test that says you have an IQ of 198, or the tens of letters from the best universities that you get out of the letter box at 6 in the morning everyday?" Levi said, non chalantly

Eren choked. How did Levi know? Did the man observe him? God... he had told no one. But there was a little something that Levi didn't know.

"I already passed my second doctorate. Am a qualified engineer, and also a professional astro physician," the boy answered with faux humbleness.

Levi's eyes widened to compete with a gaping fish's. The boy was a fucking genius.

"But I guess your parents don't know, right?"

"Yeah," Eren answered, wondering where this was going, although he had a fair idea.

"You are going for college entrance exams, but you got scholarships online that you completed already. You have nothing to revise, brat."

"I know Levi," the boy said, deciding to cuddle the man.

"Oi! I didn't finish, damn kid. I already asked your mum, so you need to help me with car washing everyday now. Poor Carla thinks that by being with me some goddamn asteroid of duty and want to study is going to fall on your head. Be prepared!"

With that, Levi got out of bed, giving Eren a full view of Levi's winged tattoo and Eren felt his blood go down. Seemed there was not just one particular trigger to Eren's hard ons.

The car washes that year were going to be interesting, and maybe soon Levi would understand the strange emotion that had lit up Eren's eyes since he had come back from university.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for surviving till the end. Please tell me what you thought of this story and what I can do to make it better! I love you for taking the time to read my work :D


End file.
